<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Projection is stored in the Sans by CitrusButItsCharlie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145962">Projection is stored in the Sans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusButItsCharlie/pseuds/CitrusButItsCharlie'>CitrusButItsCharlie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Projection: the fanfics. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agender Author, Agender Character, Agender Sans, Coming Out, Gen, Non-binary character, PROJECTION IS STORED IN THE SANS HONESTLY, Projection, Trans Undyne (Undertale), Transgender Undyne, non-binary Sans, supportive family, they are all so supportive, this is why i also made them ace in my head, trans undyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusButItsCharlie/pseuds/CitrusButItsCharlie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even if your family is accepting, it could be hard to come out. Sans thanks their small burst of courage to come out. (please check Notes before you read!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys &amp; Sans, Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale), Sans &amp; Toriel (Undertale), Sans &amp; Undyne (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Projection: the fanfics. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Projection is stored in the Sans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING there is some self hate thoughts at the start, directly relating to being non binary, and a slight description of being really anxious, so if you don't enjoy either of those things, please stay safe and don't read this, ill hopefully make another oneshot like this incase you still want one :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans didn’t know how they’d gone so long at this point.</p><p>As a kid they’d frown at how much others would call them masculine things, saying to strangers “i don’t mind being called they.” When they were smaller and other kids used they/them with them. They felt almost upset when the kids would start using he/him instead.</p><p>They knew that if they came out everyone would accept it, it's not the first time a skeleton switched their pronouns. But they felt scared. </p><p>Everyone had gotten to the surface by the time their social dysphoria had really cut in. They’d shy away from talking about themselves at that point, by the end they just would blank out when hearing about themselves, mentally flinch at every he.</p><p>Papyrus didn’t help. God, their dear brother they loved so much. Someone they loved so much. They felt like they failed him sometimes, they knew they weren’t failing him for being them but that’s just how they felt.<br/>
------<br/>
</p><p>One day they couldn't deal with it anymore, and decided to just tell everyone, frisk telling everyone about the gender-neutral bathroom (that was converted from a teacher bathroom) at their school with everyone excited for them made Sans feel a little bit more confident.</p><p>And so they quietly said “fuck it” mentally and went downstairs, looking at the few members of their family on the couch. And immediately they froze up, thinking if this would change what everyone thought about them.</p><p>No. They knew they had to do this.</p><p>They took a deep breath, and broke the comfortable silence (they're going to make this so uncomfortable, aren't they?) “guys?” they cringed at their voice, barely at room level. But it was enough for the others to see the skeleton, frozen and barely able to breathe. </p><p>Toriel was the first to talk. “Yes, Sans?” She looked so kind, would she still look at them so calmly after? Would she tell them that “You’re too old to only just figure this out, if you really were enby then you’d figure this out sooner.” Like those people they heard of?</p><p>They realise they had blanked out for a bit, before shaking their head. “well… uh... i... i... would it be okay… if i was not a guy... or a girl. this is just a hypothetical question i’m not being serious-“ They immediately made it hypothetical, of course, they were too terrified to just come out.</p><p>Their throat blocked up (if it could, they were too anxious to think about skeleton biology at the moment.) as they stared at nearly all their family processing their rant of a coming out. “Well.” Oh fuck it was Toriel again. “I’d tell you we wouldn’t mind, and ask what pronouns you’d use. I feel like we all would.”</p><p>It may have been a positive reaction but Sans’ throat was still tight, tapping two fingers against their leg. “I WOULD ASWELL! I CARE ABOUT YOU SO I WOULDN’T WANT TO MAKE YOU FEEL WORSE.” Papyrus popped in, Sans smiling softly and tapping their foot.</p><p>“well.” They took a deep breath. “i am non-binary, and i use they/them pronouns.” It almost felt like they were saying it to themselves more then everyone around them, it felt weird out loud, but saying they used he/him pronouns would likely make them way more uncomfortable. And this felt more right.</p><p>The silence in the room was suffocating, even though it was only really for a few seconds.</p><p>“Kay.” Undyne popped in (they thought she was asleep???), grinning. “I support you.” Sans lit up slightly, any words were a good thing, especially since the tv only made the silence louder (if that was even possible.) “OKAY SANS!” Papyrus piped up, grinning.</p><p>The support suffocated them in the best way possible. “O-Okay! Uhm… I-Is it okay to call you t-they/them i-in public?” Alphys stuttered out. “i don’t know yet… i’m kinda only doing this in a spur of bravery really.” Sans half mumbled, messing with their hands.</p><p>“We all support you Sans.” Toriel smiled, the kind smile never leaving her face. “Would you still like being called Sans?” They nodded. </p><p>That night they went to bed with a genuine grin on their face, knowing they had a loving family.<br/>
------<br/>
The next day they walked downstairs, still slightly anxious if they’d take it back or laugh at them for thinking they were all genuine last night.</p><p>But all they got was a pat on the back and coffee shoved into their hand by a fish monster, the room was empty except for the two. “The rest are at work and school.” She grinned, hopping up onto the counter. Pausing for a second before saying “I’m trans too.” Sans looked over, almost surprised.</p><p>“As a kid I always saw me and thought ‘wow, being a guy SUCKS!’ and then one day I brought it up with my parents.” She continued, thinking of the memory for a second and smiling. “They told me ‘okay then, would you like to be our daughter?’ and I nearly immediately said yes! We threw one of those silly gender reveal parties, y’know the ones Frisk told us ‘bout?”</p><p>Sans hummed, sipping the coffee. “I’ve seen in the media, ‘bout kids like us being denied to just be themselves. That’s why I spoke up first, you froze up so much even I could see it!” She gave a big grin. “You’re my sibling now, you have no say in it. AND IF ANYONE DISRESPECTS YOU ILL PUNCH THEM!”</p><p>“thanks, undies.” Undyne stared for a second, before glaring. “Just because I’m going to punch transphobes for you doesn’t mean I’m allowing you to call me that.” Sans grinned further “c’mon, i'm just floundering with ya!” She groaned, placing her face into her hands. “At least you’re still making puns.”</p><p>Sans wasn’t as anxious by the time everyone else got home, only being greeted like usual. Papyrus said to them “GOOD EVENING, SANS! FOR ONCE YOU AREN’T ASLEEP!” which felt more validating than they thought something could be, knowing he’d call them brother in place of their name.</p><p>They felt accepted by their family, they even got out of the house for longer than they needed to, going to Grillbys with a grin on their face. Hell, they even came out to Grillby, who accepted it immediately and even used their pronouns when he didn’t think they’d hear.</p><p>This was a lot better than what they had expected, and they went to bed with an even bigger grin, looking at themself in the mirror and just thinking “god, i am one lucky person.” Before going to bed, without a single doubt of their gender in their head and a loving family behind them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Projection is stored in the sans. I am an agender kid and my favourite is sans so i wanted to project onto them because having your faves be like you is the most validating thing in the world :D if other enbies would enjoy more agender sans i am happy to help</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>